2end generation to the rescue
by mermaidmelodyharrygone
Summary: All our favorite charcters are grown up and have kids. Like is good, intill a certain someboudy comes and ruins it. Drake
1. Chapter 1

"Uhhhh", Astrid groaned, it was time to get up. Slowly she pulled her feet off the bed, stretched and walked out to the hallway to wake up her sleeping kids. She had 4 kids. Now the one thing you should know is that her kids look nothing like Astrid or Sam! She opened the door to the girl's room. She walked over to her youngest one. Heather. Heather was 10, had bright green eyes and hazel-brownish hair that fell to her waist. With a creamy skin tone.

"5 more minutes mommy", she whispered.

"Nope up and get ready for school." Said Astrid. Slowly Heather stood up and walked over to her closet and picked out something to wear. Next, she went over to Lily. Lily was 11 and second youngest. Just like her sister she had a nice creamy skin tone. But, she inherited Sam's blue eyes. Except it was a different shade, more greenish, sometimes lily's eyes would turn ice blue when she got mad or frightened. Unlike her sister her hair was not light but very dark. It wasn't dark enough to be black and it fell down to her but.

" Uhhhhh, I don't wanna get up." Mumbled Lily

" To bad get out," said Astrid. She knew that in her kids' eyes she might be a mean mom about school. But, they also knew that knowledge is something important in their mom's heart, so they would wake up and do what she told them to do. With a sigh Lily got up and went to the closet to find something to wear. Smiling to herself

Astrid got up and went over to the boy's room, right across the hall. Opening the door only to see what a mess the room was. She walked over to Ben age 12. He was the second oldest. Just like his sisters he had that nice creamy complexion. Astrid tried shaking him awake, slowly he opened his eyes. His eyes were different then most people, he had gray eyes! His hair wasn't as dark as Lily's but not as light as Heather's. Somewhere in the middle. But unlike all his other siblings he didn't mind awaking up early. He stood up and went to find something to wear. Next she went over to Alex. Her only teen so far and by far hardest to wake up. After shaking him for a while, she knew he was awake. "Alex if you do not wake up I will go and get ice cold water and poor it on your head!" said Astrid. At that Alex snaps his eyes open. His eye color is a very rare color for people to have, orange. His eyes are orange and his hair isn't a brown it's a black, it's so dark that in the night you can't see it. Just like all is siblings he has the same skin tone. He jumped up knowing that his mom wasn't joking because she done it before. Alex ran to his closet and started looking for something to wear. Sighing Astrid went to her room, where Sam was still sleeping. Astrid ripped the covers off him and went to the bathroom and filled a cup of water, went back to Sam and poured it on him! This causing him to jump and fall off the bed. He opened his eyes to see a laughing Astrid!

Unlike Astrid kids, Diana's kids looked exactly like her and Caine. She had 4 kids and very close to age with Astrid's kids. First, her youngest Tim. He looked exactly like Caine. He opened his eyes after being shaken awake by Diana. "Up and at em, honey", Diana whispered. Slowly, the 10 year old got up. Still not speaking. He may have Caine's face but not his personality. Tim was always quiet. Nothing to it, he just didn't like speaking. Diana walked to the other side of the room, to wake up her oldest kid. Josh. Just like Alex (Astrid kid) he was 13. He had Diana's eyes but the rest of the face was Caine"s. And just like Caine he had a nasty temper, but a loving heart. Diana had no worries about her 2 sons. Well maybe for Tim. If only he could just get over being so shy. Diana walked to the room across. Her girl's room. Jessica the 2end youngest one, age 11. Jessica who everyone called Jess. Looked exactly like Diana and was very calm and quiet, like Tim. When you looked into her eyes you can see all the knowledge and wisdom held up in her head! Just like Tim, Jess would get up without a word. Next, went Tathie, everyone just calls her Tat. She looked exactly like Diana, even more then Jess! But unlike her sister Tat had a fiery and hot temper. When she gets mad, it's scary. Finally, after 5 minutes of non-stop shaking, she opened her eyes. After groaning, she got out of the bed. Diana smiled to herself, her work here was done. Now, next to the sleeping giant. Diana walked up to her room. Caine was sleeping soundly. Diana grinned and went and picked up a pillow. She went and hit him on the head… hard! Startled awake Caine jumped up and fell to the floor.

" Awake honey" said a laughing Diana.

" Diana" sighed Caine. Still laughing, Diana walked out into the hallway.

There is one thing that you should know about the house. They all live in it. Diana, Caine, Sam, Astrid, Heather, Jess, Lily, Tat, Alex, Josh, Ben and Tim. But, the top part was broken up in half. Sam and Astrid and all their kids get the left. Caine and Diana and all their kids get the right. But, everybody had to share the bottom part that meant kitchen, living room, dinning room, family room, and playroom.

Diana walked down to see Astrid already cooking breakfast.

"Need any help," asked Diana

" Yes, can you fry some eggs." said Astrid

" Sure can," said Diana. The 2 women stood together cooking food the big family. Diana turned around to get the plates when the door bell range. Diana went to go get it.

" Hey what's up", cried a very happy Briana. You see Brianna and Jack (happily married) with their 2 kids, Amy (7) and Jasper (1) lived next door. They always came over in the mourning, since Astrid and Diana took care of the kids in the afternoons. Jack and Brianna went and sat down at the table. As soon as Tim and Heather came in. Soon followed by Jess, Ben, l\Lily and Tat. They ate the eggs. Finally came Josh, Alex then Sam and Caine. Josh Alex started eating when Diana looked at the clock.

" Kids time for school, hurry and go to the bus before you miss it again." Shouted Astrid. Instantly all the kids except for Amy and Jasper, jumped up and grabbed their back packs and ran out the door, good- byes echoing from behind. All the adults laughing. Astrid went over and turned on the news report. Diana walked over and started watching. Back in the kitchen….

"Well I guess I gotta go," said Sam

" Agreed don't want y boss telling at me" agreed Jack!

" Boss smoss, I don't care what he says" shouted Caine. But he also turned and headed for the door. As they were about to leave. Astrid and Diana both shouted don't leave and get your buts over hear now! At that Caine, Sam and Jack walked into the living room. All the women were pall and trembling. Astrid pointed at the TV.

" Strange deaths recently, people found shredded almost as if whipped to death. Lets go and talk to someone who saw one of the deaths," stated the news reporter.

" It was horribly, it was a boy or man with a whip for a arm. No hand just this long red whip. While killing those people he was laughing as he was doing it! He was shouting I'm practing for when I see them. Little Astrid, big tough Sam, Fearless Leader, and his little girlfriend Diana. And all their little friends, if they have kids, I'll force them to watch their parents screaming in pain. That's what he said. It was so horrifying," said the old women. At that Astrid Shut the TV off.

"Drake is back," whispered Diana.

" Did someone call my name?" asked Drake. Everyone jumped up when they heard Drake. Sam and Caine both put their hands up and Jack got in ready position.

" You're not wanted here," Sam growled

" Relax Sammy boy I'm just wanted to see who im goona kill first. And now that I know who, beware" cackled Drake. At that he jumped up and darted away. At that same moment all the kids came in.

" We mist the bus again," said Josh. At that all the adults snapped out of their phases.

" I'll drive you guys," said Astrid

" I got some calls I have to make," said Sam

" Me too" growled Caine


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:00 at night, dinnertime. Everyone was sitting and eating mashed potatoes. It was so quiet that it unsettled the kids. Finally Heather was the one to ask, " Who's Drake?" At that all the adults dropped their forks.

" How do you know you about Drake, honey?" asked Astrid.

" Well, all of you once at least mumbled something about Drake under your breaths at least once" concluded Heather. At that the doorbell rang I'll go and get it said Alex. He opened the door and this Honduran guy walked in. Sam jumped up and walked over to him.

"Edilio, it's great to see you again," cried Sam.

" It's great to back with everyone, and cool to see the entire little rug rats that all of you guys have". Said Edilio. The door rang again, this time Diana went and got it, an Asian women and another women walked in. Astrid got up and greeted them. We learned their names, Taylor and Dekka. Again, the doorbell rang, in came Brianna and Jack followed by a blonde women and a weird looking guy.

" Lana, Bug pleasure of you guys coming in, may I ask were Sanjit is?" asked Caine.

" Well they had to go to a place and-" Lana was cut off by a knock. Sam went and opened the door to a man that reeked of fish.

" Quinn its great to see you again", said Sam.

" Great to see you too" replied the boy.

" Hey everyone this is Quinn, Edilio, Taylor, Dekka, Bug, and Lana" said Sam as he pointed to each person.

" And these are, are kids, Josh, Alex, Heather, Tat, Lily, Jess, Ben, Tim, and Amy and Jasper." Said Caine.

" Does everyone know why they are here", Asked Astrid. Everyone shook their heads, except the kids.

" No we don't know anything", said Josh. Sam and everybody turned around. The boy named Quinn said you didn't tell them.

" Okay listen kids everything we are about to tell you is true." Said Caine. All the adults launched into an incredibly story. With man-eating worms, monsters, and many other scary not real things! After the story the kids were shell-shocked. Even Amy and Jasper looked scared!

" Okay everyone lets go," shouted Diana.

"Ah what going on", asked Tat. Astrid came over to them and explained what was going on.

" Drake, is a bad guy and we are going after him, me and Diana with Lana are going to stay here. All the others are going to try and find and maybe kill Drake", she whispered. At that all the adults left only leaving the three women and the kids.

" Okay everyone lets go up stairs okay," said Josh. Everyone went upstairs, into one room.

30 minutes later

It was Tim who heard the window crashing open. He told Alex, who immediately told everyone to hid. Everyone was as silent as they could be that was in till they heard a scream. Everyone thought of his or her moms. Without hesitation everyone jumped up and ran down the stairs. Only to see a guy with a whip as a hand. It must be Drake. He was walking towards Astrid and Diana. "No mommy," screamed Tat. At that Drake turned and started walking toward the kids.

**Thank you to all my viewers. And sorry this took me awhile to post. Writers block. Ha-ha-ha. Thank you again **


	3. Chapter 3

Heather looked and saw that the monster person was coming towards Tat. Heather was the youngest and Tat was the oldest cousin that was a girl. She didn't want to see her get first. " Get away from my cousin you monster!" She screamed. At that the guy twits his head and looks directly at her. And strides towards her.

Alex's POV

I saw that guy look at my little sister. Then walk towards her. When I saw him grab her wrist I got upset. I was about to pull is arm off of her. When he quickly took steps back and held her up. " You think you could oppose of me little girl! I am soo much stronger then you. I could rip your head of with my arm right now. I wonder whose kid you are, no… not Diana. Maybe Astrid?" he said. I looked at Heather I could tell that she was very scared right now. Her eyes were widened in fear. Seeing my little sister so scared made my blood boil. Who did that guy think he was? He just came in here scared my mom and grabbed my sister! " Let go of HER right now, you annoying cow"! I screamed.

Heather's POV

The guy grabbed me! I looked up to tell him to let me go, but when I saw his eyes I got scared. There was nothing in his eyes! He looked like a real monster that didn't care if he killed people or not. I was really terrified. That's when I heard Alex scream! Oh o, I don't think that he would like that. And by the way his eyes darkened in anger, told me I was right. His grip tightened on my arm and started to pull me towards Alex. His whip was wide, as if he was about to whip him. When, I saw it I let go of this power that was trying to get out of me. The earth came up and nearly swallowed him up. He had jumped back just in time. He looked at me with wide eyes. I wasn't scared, I knew that I could do things far greater then he ever imagine. I saw the lines of the earth. If I pulled one I knew what would happen. My senses were stronger; I could feel the earth's vibrations in me. I could feel the pain of pollution; I could feel the nurturing care the trees gave out. I knew that the earth felt something off in this fellow. Something dark and senile. Something not to mess around with, I also knew that his ego was way bigger then his power. That he wasn't a person to be terrified about. If I looked more closely I see the faint color of an aura surrounding everyone. I was in a trance, so I didn't see the whip coming at me. Until, I got hit with it in the arm. I could feel my connection with the earth break instantly.

Alex's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes, my sister was glowing! No, I'm not joking _glowing_. Now, I couldn't believe my eyes, I looked around to see that everyone was staring too. Then, the earth came up! I looked over at Heather. I couldn't believe my eyes, Heather my little small sister, was_ doing this_! She seemed to be concentrating immensely. We were all focused on Heather, so we didn't see the guy drake raise his whip and bring it down! My sister flew to the side, by the force of it! Her arm was bleeding! Now, watching your little sister get hit with a whip can really _really_ piss a guy off. Especially, if she is probably the most caring understanding girl, there ever was! Something snapped in me. Before I knew it, I was on fire _literally_! I didn't feel it, not so what so ever. Everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care, I was only focused on this Drake guy. I sent a fireball out at him. Now let me tell you, it felt good, it felt like releasing some inner magic! But, all I knew was that I wanted this gut out of my house and away from my sister!

Heather's POV

When I saw my brother on fire my first thought was unbelievable! Tears were streaming down my face. I wasn't sad I was soo proud my brother was an amazing person and super powerful. All I felt was proudest. He was sending fireballs and just plans old fire at Drake. I knew that Drake was scared. He was querying. When, he started backing up, I felt hope. Maybe, this nightmare would be over! Before, we could do anything, Drake jumped out the window and left.

By, the time everyone came back the house was a mess. We were trying to clean it up. Harder then you think, since most of the things were burnt. My dad just had one question: "What happened"!


End file.
